Translucent Past
by ContestIkari365
Summary: Detective Jeremy Belpois, best in the business; sworn to protecting families so they never go through what he did. His latest case: find Aelita Hopper before the lunar cycle ends, and Jeremy just can't shake the feeling that he's seen this pink haired girl before.


Summary: Detective Jeremy Belpois, best in the business; sworn to protecting families so they never go through what he did. His latest case: find Aelita Hopper before the Lunar cycle ends, and Jeremy just can't shake the feeling that's he's seen this pink haired girl before. Jer/Aelita

The basic premise of this story is that the group turned off XANA, but in the process they don't remember anything, so they move on with their lives. I kind of changed Jeremy's past a lot: you will see that his parents died, so he left the gang years ago, and now he is a detective trying to find Franz Hopper's daughter, Aelita Hopper (he doesn't remember her at all)…

**Chapter 1: Waning Gibbous**  
Franz Hopper stepped into his wonderful, yet old, home, which had been named the Hermitage. He thought of his daughter Aelita. She was always a cheerful young woman; every time he'd come in he'd be greeted with a big hug. He expected the same today, but something was different when he arrived home. There was no excited, pink haired daughter jumping up and down, waiting eagerly for her daddy to get home from work; no little girl that he loved so much, that would hug him every single day with an ever-present enthusiasm.

"Aelita, where are you?" Hopper frantically asked, sprinting through the whole house hoping to find his daughter. But sadly, she was nowhere to be found. The empty house echoed with his footsteps as Franz searched every corner for his missing daughter. Coming back down the stairs, he found a note on the antique dining table. He picked it up, horror flashing across his face as he realized what the note entailed. The note startled him, and he hoped beyond all hope that it was some sick practical joke. The note in question read:

_We have taken the girl with the weird pink hair. Don't bother looking for her, we have her somewhere you would never imagine. We want $10,000 cash if you want her back, safe and sound. Be ready with the money by the next full moon at the old abandoned factory. You know the one. It's where it all began, and where it will begin again._

_Farewell Loser,  
Your daughter's kidnappers._

At first glance, he thought it was just a joke, but that seemed less likely now. With nowhere else to turn, he decided to call a detective for help.

"Did you get her?" A tall slender woman asked as she snatched her black mask off her face. In doing so, she flipped her long black hair out of her face. A masked man walked into the room with a large bag thrown over his shoulder. He nodded to the woman as he shoved the open bag into another room and locked it.

"Good, our plan is going excellent! Wouldn't you say, William?" The woman cackled as she circled around William, tracing her finger from his face all the way down to his back.

The man took off his mask, revealing his short black hair and dark eyes. "Yes, it is. We got the girl, sent the ransom letter to her father, now we wait." William smirked as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"We shouldn't do this; she'll wake up," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She twirled her fingers in his hair as her lips sat only centimeters away.

"You worry too much, Sissi," William chuckled. "She won't wake up for another couple of hours with the drug in her." William assured her by pulling her closer, eliminating the distance between their lips.

Hours later, Aelita stirred from her drug infused sleep. Finding herself in an empty room, Aelita cautiously looked around, attempting to discern where exactly she was. She slowly got up, glancing inquisitively at her new surroundings. She ran sluggishly to the door on the other side of the room, drugs still impeding her movement, and jiggled the door knob, but it was to no avail: the lock was securely in voices from the other room she looked through the keyhole to see who her kidnappers were. She saw both the woman's and man's face along with their features. But before she could act, she saw both of them coming to the door. Panic filled her body, rendering her speechless and stopping her from reacting in time. They both barged in to see Aelita sitting on the floor, terrified.

"So, you're finally awake…" William said, a dark smirk crossing his face.

"What am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?" Aelita asked quickly, but yet softly as she was afraid of what they would do to her.

"You, my darling, are a pawn to get your stupid father to pay a ransom." William grabbed her chin with one hand, bringing her inches from his face.

"What, but why?" Aelita cried, sobbing into his hand.

A slap rang out across the room.

"Why did you do that, Sissi?" William gestured to the red faced, bruised girl.

"She deserved it! We kidnapped her to help with the ransom, not to come here flirting and stealing you, my boyfriend!" Sissi screamed, fuming.

"Sissi she's not stealing me. I love you, you know that…although, I haven't seen you jealous in a long time. I like it," William smiled, dropping Aelita who crumpled to the floor and grabbing Sissi's wrist, bringing her closer to him.

"Hello, I'm still here, lovebirds," Aelita quipped sarcastically, but when she realized what she'd said she became scared and looked away.

Both kidnappers gave the girl a scathing look, and in return Aelita shrunk farther away from them.

"Hey, William shouldn't we leave soon?" She stuck her tongue out at Aelita in quite the childish manner, placing her arm in his.

"Yes, it's about time isn't it? We have a lot of things to do." William left with Sissi on his arm. He locked the door before he left, the click of the door indicating they were gone. As Aelita peered out the keyhole, she saw the two figures fade quickly into the distance.

The ring of a phone pierced the silence of a small office that was placed in the center of the police station in town. A busy young man walked by with a stack of papers that piled over his head. He balanced the papers in one hand and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is detective Jeremy Belpois. How may I help you?" Jeremy questioned as he sat in his comfy black chair and began typing on his computer in an attempt to finish his work.  
"I need your help, detective. I think my daughter has been kidnapped," a man pleaded into the phone, his voice giving away how desperately he hoped that the detective would help him.

"Please, calm down sir. I'll need to ask you some questions first; why don't you come to my apartment on 58104 Sweet Moon Ln. Around 5 o' clock would be good, so you can give me more details about this case. May I ask for your name, sir?" Jeremy explained calmly.

"Yes, right, I'm Franz Hopper," the man, now named Franz, introduced himself over the phone.

"I hope to see you soon, Franz, goodbye," Jeremy told him amiably as he hung up the phone. He began to finish his work so that he could give his client full attention when they met. After finishing what was left of his work, he returned home to try and make his apartment semi-neat. He never was one for being very organized…

Thirty minutes later, Jeremy heard the door bell ring, so he moved from his position in front of the computer to answer it.

"Hello, you must be Franz Hopper. Please, come in," Jeremy greeted the man, gesturing for him to come in to his small yet extremely unorganized apartment; papers were spread all over the floor and his equally unorganized desk contained a conglomeration of items from both previous and current cases.

"Yes, I am, and thank you so much detective, for seeing me tonight. You have no idea what Aelita means to me." Franz hurried in and sat down on one of the couches, shifting slightly to make himself comfortable.

"So, could you tell me why you think that it's kidnapping?" Jeremy questioned, grabbing a small notepad and pen so he could write down any information he deemed useful.

"Well you see..**.** I returned home yesterday, expecting my daughter Aelita to greet me with a hug as she always does. When that didn't happen, I became suspicious, and began to search the house for her. I found a note on the dining room table that told me that someone has my daughter and won't give her back till I agree to meet them and give them a lot of money," Franz explained.

"Can you please describe your daughter for me?" Jeremy asked, scribbling notes in his chicken scratch handwriting.

"Her name is Aelita Hopper. She has pink hair, she's very cheerful, she loves animals and the outdoors and-" Franz rambled on, stopped mid-sentence when Jeremy held up his hand.

"Take it easy, Mr. Hopper," Jeremy told Franz. "We will find your daughter, don't worry."

"Yes I know," Franz whipped his shirt sleeve across his forehead. "I'm sorry, she's my only daughter, and she's all I treasure in the world."

Franz reached into his coat pocket and took out a picture. "Here, this is what she looks like."

He gave Jeremy a photo of his smiling daughter. The girl held a few wildflowers picked from outside in a bouquet. A bright smile lit up her face, making her even more beautiful. The sun gave her a glowing look, and a soft breeze mussed her hair a bit. Her bright, almost doe-like, eyes gave an aura of innocence to the girl. Not naivete, but the calming look of an older, more cheerful and refined young woman.

Once Jeremy saw the picture, his chest began to ache.

_ She's familiar,_ Jeremy thought, knowing he had seen or known the girl from somewhere before. He shook his head of the thought, knowing that he had to focus on the distressed man in front of him.  
"I see, can you think of anyone that would want to do this? Did you upset someone, maybe at work?" Jeremy asked, needing as many details as the distressed father could provide.

He shook his head, lowering his head into his hands and starting to sob. The pain of losing his only daughter was killing him inside.

Jeremy put his hand on Mr. Hopper's shoulder. "Don't cry, Franz. I promise that no matter what it takes I will reunite you with your daughter," Jeremy assured him.

"Thank you, sir. Why, if I may ask, do you seem so eager to help me?" Franz questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say something happened in my life when I was young. I decided to dedicate my life to protect and save other families, so they don't have to go through the same pain," Jeremy said sadly, remembering what had happened all those years ago.

"I see, I'm sorry for reminding you." Franz's face became paler.

"No, it's fine. Anyway, I'll have people search around your house to see if they find anything. If you don't mind, I will have to monitor your surroundings. Strict protection protocol, you understand. I will make sure to give you a call if we find anything about your daughter," Jeremy told him as he got up from the couch.

"Right, thank you, I will see you soon, with good news hopefully."

Franz began to leave slowly, still depressed and wanting to see his daughter more than ever. It was times like this when he wished his wife was still here with him, but she had died right after Aelita was born. Her loss was very tragic, but he'd always said that he'd still have Aelita. Only now, she was gone as well.

"Franz, trust me, we will find your daughter and get her back safely." Jeremy smiled in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thank you Jeremy, that really helps. I can't wait to find my daughter as quickly as possible, I miss her smiling face and her warm hugs already," Franz left the apartment to go back to his empty house, hoping the days leading up to when Jeremy finally called would pass quickly.

* * *

**_AN: Hey my readers so as most of you know my computer wasn't working and so I had to write stories for awhile and I started to work on this story, it's another Code Lyoko story it has AxJ but it also in later chapter it'll have SxW(SissixWilliam). So if you don't like it I'm sorry, I'm trying for my Code Lyoko stories but for some reason I'm more stuck on Code Lyoko stories then my Naruto stories. So please R&R. But don't be rude, I can take some criticism but still…._**

**_ps: I know it's been a while since I have does story chapters or a new story but school was really a pain now it's just one more exam and I will be a senior! So it will be much easier. Please R&R I need some more ideas and thoughts on this story I know what I'm doing for part of the 2nd chapter but I don't know who should call Jeremy Odd,Ulrich, or Yumi?_**


End file.
